


Specter of Southern Cross

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detective Derek Hale, Detective Stiles, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Haunting, Horses, M/M, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Spring Break finally arrive and the detectives set off to Georgia to send it on a ranch. Soon, their time for relaxation becomes yet another case. This time, a ghost terrorizes the residents and sabotages their work.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted the detectives to meet with Cheyenne again. Spring break was the perfect time. I needed a location, so I went looking and found Southern Cross. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives set off to Georgia for spring break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for SoSC. This mystery takes place at a horse ranch/horse farm/bed & breakfast. Yes, Southern Cross is a real life place. But the characters, I borrowed from another fandom.  
> HA will be updated tmw.

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City;_ **

The teens and young adults were all hugging each other and crying. As they said their goodbyes to their fellow detectives and families. After the round of hugs ended, their flight was called. They all went to get in line. 

Five minutes later, Malia, Kira, Brett, Stiles, Derek, Trip, Ryan, and Alicia boarded the plane. All too soon, the plane departed and they waved goodbye.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close and discussed spring break.

"What would be fun during break?" Steve was saying.

"We can go to Grandma and Grandpa's." Bucky suggested.

"I can bring the April menu that I'm working on and finish that. I just have to do the art. You can bring your laptop with you and finish any work." Steve smiled.

"Perfect. I'll call my parents." Bucky smiled.

* * *

**_Madison, Georgia;  
_ **

A mystery person watched all of the chaos occurring from afar. They were besides themselves in glee. They wickedly smiled with joy. The plan was going perfectly.

"Now, let's keep watching them squirm." they declared.


	2. Southern Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Break in Georgia finally begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

The detectives, Alicia, and Ryan got off the plane. They were excited. Cheyenne met them at the terminal. The girls hugged each other.

"Welcome to Georgia!" Cheyenne smiled.

"Come on. We'll grab lunch in town before we leave." she finished.

* * *

After lunch, they hit the road and drove to Southern Cross in Madison Georgia. After entering through the main gate, they looked around in awe. The ranch was sprawling, and the surrounding land was massive and free. 

A forest stretched around the nearby field. The stables were a few feet away from the huge lake. The main house was farther east away from the other buildings. The parking lot was parked near the main house. The outdoor pool was a yard away from the home. There was a fence around the pool.

"The whole place is gorgeous." Malia breathed.

"You'll love it here." Cheyenne smiled.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had a lunch meeting. They were finishing up their plans.

"What else do we need for the trip?" Bucky was saying as he went through a checklist.

"I still need to get the oil checked for the car." Steve sighed.

"And we need to map the route to a gas station." Bucky added.

"I'll do that during your meeting." Steve offered. Bucky kissed him.

"Thank you baby." he said.

* * *

Stark Industries held a meeting. The topic was the upcoming future bachelor's auction taking place a few months from now. Pepper was making a list of names.

"Can you collect the names of your bachelor friends?" Pepper asked. Darcy, Jane, and Bucky nodded.

"Sure." they chorused.

"How about we put Trip and Loki's names in?" Jane suggested.

"That will be perfect." Pepper smiled.

Meanwhile, Steve finished his commissions. The wedding and anniversary gifts were waiting to be wrapped. Steve put the finishing touches on Ian's gift to Darcy. The scenery was from Magnolia Plaza Garden. Steve let it dry before putting it on his studio wall until delivery.

* * *

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They laid in their bedroom. The couple had settled into their room at the guest ranch and cuddled.

"Ryan was not kidding. This place is fantastic." Derek was saying.

"I want to try horseback riding." Stiles mused.

"We can ask tomorrow morning." Derek responded. The pair kissed before laying down for a nap.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a tour of the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

Cheyenne's cousin; Sigrid MacKenzie, led the tour of the ranch.

"I'll bring you to the game room." she began. She went on to show them said room, the stables, the boat house, and many more places.

"The ranch is full of activities. There's horseshoes, a horseback riding program, and plenty more things to do. You can sign up for the activities in the main house." she explained.

"Have fun, y'all." she finished with a smile.

* * *

About two hours later, Malia and Kira hung out in the game room. In addition to the billiards table, there were foosball and ping pong tables. A dart board hung on a wall. Kira taught Malia how to play billiards. They played three games. The girls had fun and played hard.

"Thanks for teaching me." Malia smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detectives were passing by the stables. All of sudden, they saw someone staring in the distance.

"It's the ghost!" Brett exclaimed. The ghost vanished and a fire broke out. The detectives saw it originating from a hay stack in the stables. The detectives promptly rushed to the hay stack and put out the fire.

"No ghost started this fire. Only a human being could have done so." Trip declared. The others had to agree. 

"Let's go back to the house." Stiles said.

* * *

_**somewhere on the road, New York;  
** _

Bucky and Steve stopped at McDonald's on the way to Ulster County. The local play place considered of a set with slides, tunnels, and a ball pit.

"Can we get Happy Meals?" Wanda wanted to know.

"Sure." Steve smiled as he placed Aurora in her stroller. The family of eight went inside. The kids went off to play while Bucky and Steve got their dinner.

"I will need five Happy Meals with milk." Bucky said to the clerk. The parents got salads and shared a large iced tea. After finding a table and sitting down, they called to the kids. After everyone finished eating, they set out for the road again.

* * *

**_Barnes house, Kingston, Ulster County;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. The kids were out with their grandparents so the parents had some time to themselves. They cuddled up close and sighed.

"The kids were so excited to see them." Bucky was saying.

"This was a perfect idea." Steve smiled. Bucky nuzzled his husband.

"We should do this every year." he suggested.


	4. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another issue comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. MotOE will be updated tmw.  
> Some of the characters mentioned here are ocs, the rest; I borrowed from Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

**_Southern Cross Ranch;_ **

Derek and Stiles spent time in their own room. They cuddled up close.

"Yesterday was freaky." Stiles was saying.

"I know. Have you told anyone?" Derek responded.

"Everyone knows." came the reply. Derek kissed Stiles.

"We'll figure this out." he reassured.

* * *

A hour or so later, breakfast was served buffet style in the dining room. There was pieces of seasonal fruit, eggs, bacon, and potato pancakes. There were juice, milk, and coffee.

They filled their plates and ate with Cheyenne and the others. The guests were completely oblivious while the staff was especially angry. The detectives tried to ignore the case for one day.

* * *

After breakfast, the detectives went back to the stables. Dallas was there with several staff members; Alfrid, Bill, Harry, Tauriel, Gwendolyn, and Elinor. They cleaned and replaced the haystack. Kili and Tauriel flirted the entire time and made each other blush.

"Kili and Tauriel, get to work!" Elinor scolded her fellow co-workers. Alfrid, Bill, and Harry were trying to sneak away only to be caught.

"You have work to do. Now get to work!" Dallas commanded. They sighed and went to work.

* * *

In the meantime, Ryan, Cheyenne, and Alicia visited the horses. The MacKenzies owned Paint and Quarter horses. The horses were calm and easygoing in temperament. Perfect for beginners.

"Foals are born from march through May." Cheyenne was saying as she showed her friends around the stables. Cheyenne named all of the other horses.

All of sudden, Cheyenne noticed something strange.

"Wait, where is Honey?" she pondered, checking an empty stall. She didn't see the horse, but her saddle was there.

"Oh no!' she panicked. She rung the bell outside the stable and called all of the workers.

* * *

**_Kingston, Ulster County; New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close as they discussed Lottie's party.

"The invitations went out." Steve was saying.

"The party theme is a favorite. The RVSPs were nothing but excited girls." Bucky replied.

"She's going to be so surprised." Steve smiled. Then they kissed softly.


	5. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit the stables again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

The employees took time to clean up in the morning. They cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom in order to prepare for breakfast.

"Alright, time to get the food out." the manager announced.

* * *

About two hours later, Malia and Kira hung out at the swimming pool. After arriving with their towels, they took off their t-shirts and shoes. Then they jumped in the water. The girls splashed and played under the cool water. 

"Let's grab some shakes and visit the stable." Kira suggested.

* * *

After lunch, the detectives met in Malia's room. They focused on finding clues. They visited the stable where Honey went missing. They looked around the area for clues. They found a gasoline container.

"Let's take this back and figure something out." Derek said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan, Alicia, and Cheyenne went mountain biking. They cycled through the forest. They looked around at the scenery. The friends enjoyed themselves. They stopped to eat trail mix and hydrate over a beautiful view.

* * *

**_Barnes house, Kingston, Ulster County, New York;_ **

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. The pair cuddled up close. 

"The kids don't want to leave." Bucky mentioned.

"Well, they have school next week." Steve pointed out.

"We'll be here the whole week." Bucky reassured.

"Let's let them enjoy this spring break." Steve agreed. Bucky nodded and gripped Steve closer.


	6. Purloin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery grows more urgent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but I had some rl issues.

The horses went missing one at a time. Dallas, Kili, and Tauriel were cleared. There were now five suspects left. It was a long way to go before they found the truth.

Meanwhile, the Roger-Barnes family explored Kingston. They revisited the environmental nature center, and visited other places like museums and the local theaters. They enjoyed themselves and had the time of their lives.

"This is amazing!" Zack cheered.

* * *

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

Brett and Liam talked over Skype. They really missed each other.

"How's your vacation?" Liam asked.

"It's fun, but as always, we have a case." Brett replied.

"Again?" Liam asked.

"Yes again." Brett replied.

"We can we never relax?" Liam sighed. They talked for a bit more before it was time to say their goodbyes. They blew kisses to each other before signing off.

* * *

The detectives started to investigate. They spent some time to put the facts together.

"Dallas is completely innocent." Kira stated.

"We need to look for other employees with a master key." Stiles noted.

"On it." Brett replied.

"We need to work fast and save the horses." Malia declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, they mystery person watched from a distance. 

"This is all so perfect." they declared. He smirked and nodded. Then a scowl darkened his face when he remembered those pesky detectives.

"They need to keep their noses out of it!" he exploded. All too soon, he made up his mind.

"I will make them pay." he promised.

* * *

**_Kingston, Ulster County, New York;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve went out on a date. They went to a modern art gallery. They enjoyed their quality time and the beautiful art. After the showing, they went to a family owned restaurant. Bucky and Steve hugged and smiled.


	7. Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogers-Barnes family continue their spring break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. MotOE will be next to be updated.

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison Georgia;_ **

Ryan, Alicia, and Cheyenne went horseback riding. They had a lot of fun together. It was bittersweet and they wanted the other horses home.

While the girls were riding their horses, the detectives resumed their investigation. They talked with the employees. They got information that greatly helped their research.

"We have three suspects left." Derek smiled.

* * *

One day, Malia and Kira worked on a vacation scrapbook. They carefully cut out photos of memories. The design was based off the ranch. It was a great bonding experience. The girls had fun and created something beautiful.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett and Liam video chatted. They were so happy to see each other. When it was time to say goodbye, the couple parted with sweet air kisses.

* * *

**_Mid-Hudson Children's Museum in Poughkeepsie, New York;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family went to the Mid-Hudson Children's museum in Poughkeepsie. The kids loved the hands on exhibits.

Aurora and Drew had fun in the infant and toddlers exhibits. The twins and Lottie were all over the place from the Wonder Dome; Light Waterfall to the art studio to the imagination playground outside. Zack found the Hyde Park Mastodon intriguing. 

It was fun and different from the museums at home. They took cute pictures to commemorate the trip.

* * *

**_Barnes home, Kingston, Ulster County, New York;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. As they spooned and relaxed in their bed. Bucky kissed his husband and nuzzled into him. Moments later, they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives narrow down their options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw.

**_Barnes house, Kingston, Ulster County, New York;_ **

A few days later, Steve finished drawing the April menu. The theme was Easter, so the colors were baby blue, cherry blossom pink, spring green, and bumble bee yellow. The symbols were Easter bunnies, eggs, chicks, and lilies.

He used pastel chalks to draw on the chalkboard. He wrote in bold letters; **"NEW: Sakura Mochi."** Steve then carefully attached professionally shot pictures of each treat.

"These will be a hit." he declared.

* * *

**_Madison, Georgia;  
_ **

Malia and Kira visited Beacon Heights Mall. They enjoyed the mall's atmosphere and shops. They stopped by a boba stand before entering a large clothes store. The shopping cleared their mind temporarily.

* * *

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They were wrapped around each other.

"The horses keep goes missing." Stiles was saying.

"Who is taking them, and how are they getting away with it?" Derek wanted to know.

"And how have they not been caught yet?" Stiles sighed. The couple laid in their bed trying to wrack their brains for answers in each other's arms.

* * *

A hour or so later, the detectives had a meeting. They were relieved that they had less suspects now.

"What more do we know about these suspects?" Derek was saying. They were now down to Alfrid, Harry, and Bill.

"They all have opportunity to steal the horses." came the reply.

"Now, we need a clear motive." Kira replied.

"Then, we'll have our thief." Trip finished.

* * *

**_Barnes house, Kingston;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. Steve's nose was pressed into Bucky's shoulder. Bucky kissed his temples and squeezed his hand.


	9. The view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be next.

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Boyd and Erica went out on a date. They went to a tavern that doubled as a restaurant. They enjoyed themselves and had a lot of fun. Boyd and Erica kissed over the nice dinner and enjoyed the beautiful moment.

**_Kingston, Ulster County, Upstate New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They visited a petting zoo. The kids helped feed the animals when they were scheduled to be fed. The babies were sweet and cuddly and the kids loved them. It was the perfect family outing.

Afterwards, they went by Barnes & Noble bookstore. They found books for the kids and themselves and brought them right away. The family went back home, ending a perfect day.

* * *

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They looked into their last three suspects. They were now at a slate-mate. Without a valid motive, they couldn't pursue the case much farther. The frustration began to set in.

"Let's call a day for now. We aren't getting anywhere." Trip suggested.

* * *

Malia and Kira were in the main house. The girls sat on Malia's bed. The girls were visibly nervous but sat close to one another. Malia turned to her friend.

"I don't know how to tell you this, and I hope that it doesn't change us. I really like you, but not as a friend." she finally confessed. Kira smiled softly and replied,

"I like you too. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same." Malia beamed and leaned in for an eager kiss. Kira kissed her again and again and they giggled.

* * *

**_Barnes house, Kingston, Ulster County, Upstate New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had time to themselves when the kids went down for their naps. They cuddled on the bed.

"The kids are having a lot of fun." Steve was saying.

"I know. I can see it." Bucky replied.

"This place is a dream." Steve smiled as he kissed Bucky's jaw. It was perfect.


	10. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. MotOE will be updated tmw.

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

The detectives, Ryan, Cheyenne, and Alicia gathered for breakfast. They piled their plates with food from the buffet and sat down. They ate their breakfast slowly. The investigators had never been this stuck on a case before. After breakfast, it was back to the drawing board.

* * *

The villain watched from a distance. They smirked out of pure glee.

"This is a wild success." they mused.

"They haven't figured it out. This is perfect." they gloated.

"Let's keep this going." they decided.

* * *

After breakfast, the detectives gathered for a meeting in Derek and Stiles' room. They looked carefully at the notes. After going through all of their information, they settled down to discuss ideas.

"We need to do something. Ideas?" Derek announced.

"Set a trap. It's our only option." Trip said. So they settled down to plan. In the end, they prepared a trap at the stables.

"Get into position." they said.

* * *

**_Barnes house, Kingston, Ulster County, Upstate New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They spooned on their bed.

"Do you want to just spend the day together. Just get a hotel room for us two and be alone?" Bucky suggested.

"That sounds perfect, Buck." Steve smiled.

"Perfect." Bucky replied. They kissed passionately. They couldn't wait.

* * *

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;  
_ **

A few hours later, the plan bore fruit. The horse thief walked up to the stable. Their keys jingled as they unlocked the doors. They approached a stable and went up to a horse and let him out.

"Stop right there!" Trip commanded. The thief froze and looked like a deer in headlights.


	11. Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thief is cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

**_Stables, Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

The detectives surrounded the horse thief. They wanted answers yesterday.

"Well, Harry, what do you have to say?" Brett asked. Harry Goatleaf gulped before he attempted to bluff his way out.

"I was just coming to groom it." he bluffed.

"Liar! Where is the horses?!" Malia glared. An uneasy silence fell.

* * *

About five minutes passed before Harry broke down to confess.

"I did take the horses." he finally admitted.

"These horses are worth a lot. I have gambling debts to pay." he added.

"I sold them to an underground horse breeder." he finished.

"You're also the ghost, I'm assuming?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Correct." came the reply.

"And I have one more ace to play." Harry declared.

* * *

Moments passed as the group eyed each other uneasily. What did Harry mean by ace? Eventually, the detectives became weary. They assumed that the 'ace' was another bluff and let down their guard. Harry utilized his escape plan. He grabbed the horse and rode off on it.

"He's getting away!" Derek warned.

* * *

Within a minute, Harry was on his way to the back gate when he was stopped by the police. Dallas whistled and the horse stopped and went to his trainer. Harry fell and was immediately taken into custody.

"We've got him!" an officer exclaimed.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their room. They snuggled under a blanket.

"The case is over." Stiles replied.

"I'm glad." Derek sighed. They kissed and drifted off to sleep together. Vacation had officially begun.


	12. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.

The next morning, Ryan, Cheyenne, and Alicia helped groom the returned horses. Most of the horses had been returned, the police was working to track down the sold horses.

"I'm so glad they're back." Cheyenne smiled.

The girls were soon brought to where the baby foals slept. The girls cooed over the adorable babies.

"I'm glad they're safe." Alicia declared. The others had to agree. It was a very good thing. 

* * *

While the girls cooed over the babies, Brett and Liam talked over Skype. The boyfriends had missed each other dearly. Brett promised Liam kisses when they were back together again. The teen blushed and blew him a kiss.

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles had alone time. The couple cuddled in peace. Derek kissed Stiles passionately and smiled.

"I love you, Stiles." he said.

* * *

After lunch, the detectives were given a special horseback riding lesson. They took in the scenery and enjoyed their time with the horses. The day kept getting better.

* * *

**_Barnes residence, Kingston, Ulster County, Upstate New York;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and their kids had dinner with the expanded Barnes family and Sarah. Dinner consisted of roast chicken, potatoes, carrots, rolls, and celery. They had water or milk to drink.

Dessert was vanilla bean ice cream and pie. The pie options were either apple or french silk.

The families talked about their childhoods and lives. After they finished dessert, they gathered for a movie.

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

The employees and MacKenzie family threw a party for the detectives to thank them. A dinner buffet was set out with fruit punch, soda, beer, and water. 

The table was filled with fruit and veggie platters, pasta and house salad bowls, tortilla chips and veggie dip. The main course was salmon.

Dessert consisted of white chocolate macadamia cookies, red velvet cake, strawberry cupcakes, and Cherry Garcia ice cream.

They ate up and had fun. The celebration was perfect and the detectives were grateful.

* * *

**_Barnes residence, Kingston, Ulster County, Upstate New York;_ **

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled like usual.

"It was so good to see everyone." Steve smiled.

"I'll miss them when we go home." Bucky admitted.

"Well, then we'll have to come back." Steve replied as he leaned in for a playful peck.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives catch their flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_Hartsfield-Jackson Altanta International Airport, Atlanta, Georgia;_ **

The detectives, Ryan, Alicia, and Cheyenne were at the airport saying goodbye. They hugged and cried.

"I'm sad that the vacation is over." Ryan was saying.

"It was amazing, but all good things come to an end." Stiles replied. As if on cue, the stewardess announced it was time to board their flight. They grabbed their carry ons and walked to the line.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family arrived in Brooklyn. The kids cheered when they saw the sign proclaiming welcome.

"I can't wait to be back in our warm home. I miss it!" Zack exclaimed.

"I know, baby." Steve replied.

"Get comfy. It's a long trip." Bucky warned.

* * *

A few hours later, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They went to the Brooklyn Art museum. They walked the hallways of the galleries and admired the artwork.

"These artists worked hard." Kira commented.

"The results are awesome!" Liam cheered.

"This date was perfect." Erica smiled. The others agreed before turning back to the art.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Pepper, Darcy, Jane, and Danielle planned for the bachelor auction. As they went down the list of names, they discussed the bachelors.

"So far, we have Samuel Wilson, Matthew Murdock, Camden Lahey, Bruce Banner, Antoine Triplett, and Loki Odinson." Danielle was saying.

"Good news! Franklin Nelson, Ben Ulrich, and Blake Tower agreed to sign up." Jane begun,

"Jordan Parrish also agreed." she finished.

"Who are Noah Stilinski, Alan Deaton, Robert Finstock, and Deucalion Steed?" Darcy pondered. Danielle burst into laughter.

"Their coworkers and family members signed them up." she explained.

"This auction will be perfect." Pepper smiled.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve rested into their room. They cuddled and took in the smell of their own sheets.

"It's good to be home." Steve sighed.

"Agreed." Bucky smiled. Then they kissed and nestled down for a proper nap.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Frigga hold their family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Tea Shoppe Mystery will be posted next.  
> The bit about Loki's children; I looked up. I changed the names of the kids' parents. Because their origins won't fly here. I kept the name Sigyn though.

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

The detectives resumed their usual routine at the agency. They went through their paperwork. As they went through the stack, Malia and Kira showed the vacation scrapbook around. The others exclaimed over the pictures of the ranch, horses, and their various activities.

"These are so beautiful." Erica marveled. They cleared a space for the book to be put on a stand and held open on the book case.

* * *

Elsewhere, Odin and Frigga held a family reunion at their house. All of their children, in-laws, and respective grandchildren came. Sif and Loki were both single, despite Loki having six children from three different women and having been married twice. His first marriage ended in a bitter divorce and his second wife Sigyn had died in childbirth. The less said of Loki's college girlfriend Vega, the better.

They hugged and kissed each other in greeting. Harley ran off with his cousins while their parents stayed inside and caught up.

"Jane signed me up for that auction." Loki moped.

"The kids need a mother." Frigga responded.

"Hela, Jory, and Fenrir already have a mother; Morrigan." Loki replied.

"How? They rarely see her. Unless you both agree to a better custody agreement, they won't get to see her more than two times each year." Theia pointed out. Loki groaned knowing that his mom and siblings were right.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Can we please change the subject to something more pleasant?" Odin cut in. Angela perked up, here was her chance to get some help.

"I have news, but it isn't pleasant." Angela spoke up.

"It's more of a problem, that could become more. Unless something is done." Sera elaborated.

"There is some things going on at Heven." Angela finished. The family gathered around to listen to them.

"What is the problem exactly?" Thor asked. Angela and Sera exchanged glances. Here they went. Taking a deep breath, they began to speak. As the entire tale unfolded, the family got to thinking about what was going on.

* * *

**_Broadway, Manhattan, New York City;_ **

Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Derek, Stiles, Malia, and Kira went out on a group date. They went to see Aladdin on Broadway. The couples had a lot of fun.

"That was awesome!" Liam cheered.

* * *

The next day, Dr. Briggs and Steve hosted a get together. Ryan, Alicia, Isaac, Allison, and Malia were all there. The teens had fun eating snacks and talking.

"Alicia, this is your last appointment." Dr. Briggs announced. Alicia's emotions ranged from joy to shock to worry.

"Really? What about the others?" she asked.

"Allison and Malia will be finished by July. Isaac, we're not sure about. We do know that he will be finished sometimes this year." Steve replied. They took the bits of information in, not needing to ask about Ryan. They all knew that Ryan was still struggling. It seemed that in Ryan's case, for every step forward, there were two steps back.

"Don't worry. Ryan won't be alone." Dr. Briggs reassured. Alicia sighed in relief.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close together. Bucky and Steve kissed and laid down for the night. The vacation was over and it was back to work, but they did not care. They had their family and friends.


End file.
